On the Eaves
by Lynth
Summary: The one place in Hogwarts where no one would be.    Of course it's the one place they both show up.    DracoxGinny
1. Dreams

She lay on the ground. Wet… Cold… It was dark in the Chamber, and that snake was somewhere. She was…Ginny. Yes, that was right. She had been tricked into coming down here by** -** what was his name? Tom, that was it. Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

Ginny lay in a pool of water, watching her own life drain from her body and solidify into Tom Riddle, the man who would be the Dark Lord of the wizarding world. It was odd, how calm she felt. Like she didn't have a care. She watched Tom pace**;** he must be…waiting for something, someone. It was odd how she couldn't quite focus on what he looked like. He was blurred, like…one of Colin's bad pictures. She distinctly remembered Colin going on about it for hours.

She heard her name**.** "Ginny!" Someone ran over to her**;** he kept repeating, "Don't be dead."

'Silly,' she thought, 'I'm not dead. Not yet.'

The boy talked to Tom, about the past weeks, months. How she had written in the diary, why he was there. Before Riddle finally revealed to him: "I am Lord Voldemort." Spelled out in scratches in the air. Tom's face contorted, and he hissed- like a snake….Tom would be a cute snake.

Ginny felt the huge snake issue from the mouth of the statue. She couldn't be petrified, since her eyes were closed. How did she know what was happening?

But the question left her head as quickly as it had arrived. She could feel the beast's dry scales on her face and chest as it slithered across her useless body towards the boy. As her thoughts attempted to focus, she idly wondered if Luna felt this off all the time or if it was just because she was dying that-

Tom crossed to her; the boy was…off splashing through the water. The snake followed with bloody eyes. Was he playing with it? What an odd place to…but Tom was talking wasn't he? "…no intention of releasing you. I need you, your life is…" She watched the boy with the snake, he was running, she couldn't see his face….and a bird- When had it gotten here? It had…a hat? The bird gave it to the boy, and he pulled a sword from it. Tom looked angry now…that wasn't good; he wasn't nice when he was angry.

The boy was escaping now**,** though**;** he was climbing the statue of the old man. His beard was like Dumbledore's only…the snake was fighting him. Why did people have to fight? It just caused pain. Like when her brothers annoyed Percy, it drove her crazy.

The snake fell, dead. Riddle was yelling. He was Riddle, wasn't he? Not her friend Tom. Tom didn't yell or anything. He was her friend, not this…beast. She watched the boy lift the diary. Tom's diary…Tom, this wasn't Tom. Tom didn't try to kill her. This was Riddle - he needed to go. Something flowed back to her. Tom's image flickered, and the boy stabbed the journal with the dead snake's fang.

Ginny's view changed as she opened her own eyes. Her real eyes. She turned to her savior, expecting to see Harry Potter, but instead saw the expressionless face of Draco Malfoy.

She jumped up and back**.** "What are you doing here?" He said nothing, his face blank. She found she couldn't move as he stepped towards her. His silky voice whispered in her ear, making her knees inexplicably weak, her breath quick, as his own warmed her ear. "Wake up, Ginny."

Ginny sat up. She looked slowly around the room, still sensing danger. The rest of the girls in her dorm still lay asleep. It was very quiet. That was odd. Ginny stood quietly, crossing the threshold of the room, and walked down into the common room.

Ginny realized almost immediately that something was wrong. The coals in the grate were silent, with no cracks or pops. The clock above the hearth was mute. No noise could be heard at all in the room.

A warm body pressed against her, making her squirm. Ginny tried to turn, but the figure's arms were around her and she couldn't pry away. His hands slid down her sides, to her waist. Her breath came quickly again, and she shuddered as warm lips brushed her ear, gasping as they covered it. Her earlobe was run between his teeth and she let out a gasp- the first noise since she'd entered the room**.** His lips ran down her neck, making her go weak at the knees. Only the strong arms at her middle kept her from falling.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand ran lightly over her rear. Finally, pulling to reality, she turned. She sensed the warmth of his breath on her face, and felt his lips barely brush hers. Before he could pull back, her lips latched onto his mouth.

There was no resistance from her partner, just overwhelming experience and pleasure. She was tipped onto the common room couch as their lips came together repeatedly. She opened her mouth, and their tongues tangled in heated passion. She squeaked slightly as his hands wandered across her chest. Her thigh pressed against his warm crotch, gaining a shudder from her silent partner.

She shifted over, so that it was no longer her leg, and instead her warm, fabric incased flesh that moved over his own warmth as she wiggled, driving her partner insane with pleasure. Realizing that her eyes were still closed, Ginny opened them to look at who it was, that was smashing her breasts into her body with his own weight.

She looked up- into the face of Draco Malfoy.

For the second time, Ginny sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around the room. It was nothing like the image in her dream had been. This time there was sound, like the wind blowing against the window, and the other girls were moving in their beds. She noted the tiny bit of light coming in from the impending sunrise. This wasn't a dream. Wanting to be sure, Ginny pinched herself, hissing at the light pain it caused.

Ginny grabbed her broom from the foot of her bed, and slipped out of the window. Flying over the grounds felt so good, and it was always a good way to clear her mind - something she dearly wanted to do after dreaming about…She shook the thoughts from her head. It was just a dream, it couldn't feel that good to do…especially not with the ferret. Could it?

She noticed a lone figure sitting on the roof of the castle. 'What an odd place to escape to…' she thought. A dizzy spell came across her. Ginny could feel her hands slowly let go of the broom and she dropped from the sky.


	2. Of Parties, Girls, and Snakes

Draco Malfoy breathed in the crisp air. The night brought him back to himself, blocked out the events of earlier. It had started all right, with a party and a girl. Now here he was, no girl, out of the party. Nothing at all.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Music was blaring, and the dance was going strong. Draco greeted Blaise and her date, making sure the boy knew that if he hurt his best friend, he would be dead.

He didn't have time to start conversation before Pansy yanked him onto the dance floor. His body automatically moved to the beat of the music, although he wasn't paying attention. He watched his girlfriend, mimicking her movements. She drove him crazy, leaning at weird angles and purposely showing off the lovely curves she wouldn't let him touch. Yet.

Not that she hadn't already let him. Pansy just objected to him touching during the dance- and had let him know this in very few words. He could understand that, even if it did irritate him.

Part way through the third or fourth song Draco got bored with the dancing and took a seat at one of the tables, sipping some punch. Blaise flounced over, skirts contrasting the boyish façade she'd shown for years.

"So…?" She looked at him coyly.

He laughed. "Dancing bores me."

Blaise bit her lip. "That's not the Draco I remember."

He turned away, watching Pansy talking to Nott. It was true; it wasn't the dancing that made him want to sit down. "Something's just not right. It hasn't been for awhile."

Blaise grabbed his arm. "C'mon, I know you'll dance with me."

Draco smirked. "You just can't resist someone as sexy as myself."

Blaise swatted him. "C'mon Casanova, lets dance." As she swept him away, Draco muttered, "Don't have much of a choice do I?"

As they twisted and spun to the fast song, Draco watched his lovely partner. Blaise had been his best friend since they were both kids. The two had spent innumerable hours with one another. He was closer to her than he was his own family.

As he gazed at her, the lights made her face look beautiful. Blaise had grown into a woman while he wasn't looking, but he was finding he didn't mind. He sighed as he looked into her eyes.

She glanced up. "What is it?"

Draco looked away. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?"

"We weren't meant to be lovers, Draco. Friends maybe, or family even, but not lovers." She smiled at him kindly.

Before Draco could even respond, Pansy had swept in and pulled him off into a darker corner of the party. She grinned at him.

"Changed our mind, did we?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up," Pansy commanded before forcing her mouth against his.

Draco's experienced mouth molded to hers swiftly. She moaned in pleasure, yet Draco didn't respond. He didn't feel the overwhelming urge Pansy seemed to be consumed by. In the back of his mind was just the note that Pansy was an all right kisser.

The girl in question pulled her mouth back from his. "You don't feel anything, do you?"

"What?" Draco said simply, but he knew that he agreed with her.

"It's because I don't have red hair, isn't it?"

"What?" Draco repeated, true confusion running through his voice now. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you talk to her in the halls. You seem to be with her all the time these days."

Draco blanched, "You mean the Weasley? I'm not around her by choice, she drives me insane. Do you not remember that she hexed me forward, backwards and sideways?"

Pansy mumbled something.

"Hm…?" Draco inquired.

"I think your definition of hexed is different than mine."

"Pansy! You're being completely unreasonable!"

"I'm being- Urg!" Pansy slapped him.

The action didn't have that much force behind it, but it surprised Draco and he fell into the crowd behind.

No matter how angry she had become, Pansy had never raised a hand, and yet here she had slapped him.

He became aware of eyes on him. The crowd in the common room was looking at him and Pansy. Each with a different look, but none as surprised as he was.

Draco picked himself up from the floor of the dungeon and fled the common room.

Out in the dungeon halls he stormed around, attempting to relieve his anger. He wasn't actually mad at Pansy. Other than slapping him, she hadn't done anything.  
Blaise, too, had just been trying to cheer him up. Even the rest of his house hadn't actually been at fault. Draco was just angry.

Finally he looked around, trying to self-locate. This was a corner of the dungeons he had not seen before. This was unusual. Draco had been sure that he knew every inch of the dungeons.

As he looked around, he saw a statue of a snake. He stopped before it, staring.

Suddenly the statue hissed, "What do you need child?"

Draco jumped at the noise. It was not uncommon for statues in the castle to talk, but Draco was not familiar with this particular statue.

"Nothing," he growled slightly.

"You sound like a lion, dear snake. Relying on your own strength. Not taking advantage of services offered. I ask again: what do you need?"

Draco heard footsteps behind him in the corridor. Pansy or Blaise was looking for him.

"I need to get out of here," he said quickly.

The statue's body twisted around and it plunged into the wall. The stone surface rippled as if it was water. After a second the snake thrust its head from the wall. Its mouth opened wider, becoming a passage large enough for even the great oaf, Hagrid, to pass through. Draco hesitated, but hearing footsteps behind him, he stepped through the passage.

Draco pulled out of his memories. He was still confused as to how the passage in the dungeons had led him to the roof. This was Hogwarts though, and anything was possible.

He spat over the side of the castle, watching the fluid hit the ground. Quite the night he'd had.

As he watched, a figure on a broom flew over the grounds. Watching the figure's erratic movements he could tell that the person- whoever it was- was just as frustrated with the world as he was.

As the broom passed over his head its path wobbled. Draco looked up just as the rider fell into his lap. He looked down…into the face of Ginny Weasley.

She was unconscious, thus the falling from the broom. The youngest Weasley, laying in his lap. This wasn't exactly the plan for coming up here.

Pansy thought he had something going with this girl. He had to admit she was slightly good looking. She was a Weasley though. Forbidden. Even if she wasn't, she hated him, and he was supposed to hate her.

He didn't though- hate her that is. Her brother was a sodding git, but not her. She was kind to most everyone, except him. The only thing he could find wrong with her was that she still chased the dead shadow of Potter. The Boy Who Lived still hung around Hogwarts even after his death it seemed.

Her small form stirred in his lap. The heat from he body pressing up against the point in between his legs. Draco fought his body, but the arousal seeped through his body faster than anything he had ever felt.

Ginny's form curled against him, molded to him. Her hands moved across his covered chest, and he hissed at the feeling that coursed through his body.

Her eyes shot open at the sound. Ginny jumped up and away from him. "Not you again."

Draco moved towards her. "What? Again? Hey, you fell onto me. I didn't…"

She continued backing up, and Draco's voice trailed off as he realized that she was getting dangerously close to the edge of the roof platform.

"Weaslette- Weasley- Red-"

She toppled over the edge of the roof.

"Ginny…"


End file.
